gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura
Kagura (神楽, Kagura) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. She is a member of the Yato Tribe and the daughter of Umibouzu and the younger sister of Kamui, one of the main antagonists of the series. Background During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point, her older brother injured his right arm through unknown means but he hid it from his and Kagura's mother while Kagura looked worried at him. Later on in her childhood her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Umibozu left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid further destroying his family . While at home, Kagura was left with taking care of her sick mother and she would wait for Umibouzu to come back from his alien hunting work. Kagura called her mother 'Mummy' and she remembered her as a beautiful woman. Her mother died of an illness when she was very young. Knowing her brother and father weren't around, she travelled to Earth to start a new life. Kagura had a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No.X' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. The previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her massive strength and killing the pets inadvertently. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. Appearance Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She has pale white and smooth fair skin (snow white according to Takechi Henpeita in Episode 59). She typically wears a red ''cheongsam'' with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple parasol around, which works as protection from the sun. In the special episode 1-2 her description says that she has a cute appearance (but also a rather sharp tongue). Like all Yato her body is well developed with strong, flexible, lean, toned muscle. Throughout the series it shows that grows a bit, initially being 155 cm height, but then closer to the height of Shinpachi. In the Timeskip arc, however, at 16 years old, she was taller than him at 170 cm. Her hair was longer and fastened with clips. Furthermore, Kagura carries a pair of glasses. She was dressed in two pieces of clothing that revealed most of her body, decorated with gold buttons and red blouse with neck covering the top. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc she switched genders due to a curse and was seen in her male form. In that form, she had orange hair and scar on her right eye and wearing a samurai suit. She was also much taller and had a well-built body. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. *Kagura's Outfits Personality Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She refuses to accept her legacy as a Yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly uses violence to solve her problems, and Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often gets into quarrel with Shinpachi and Okita and she always hits them mercilessly. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares (such as beating up Shinpachi), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She has strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, for example, she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Kagura also has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. In Gintama Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya, she is seen to have the personality of a tsundere. Gintoki stated that she is "using her VA (voice actor) to the full", a voice actor humor since Rie Kugimiya is well-known for her voicing of many tsundere characters. Strength & Abilities She possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, and tremendous physical; strength, speed, instincts, durability, tactical analytical skills, reflexes, agility, pheromones, flexibility, charisma, health, endurance, regenerative capabilities, longevity, vitality, willpower, and senses all of which far surpass human capabilities. Abuto has suggested that Kagura is among the highest elite of the Yato, equal only to Kamui, Umibouzo, and Housen meaning her abilities far exceed that of an average Yato, however her kind nature holds back that destructive potential, only to be released when she is awakened. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 219, p. 8. Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara Blaze arc in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. In the Benizakura arc, she has shown amazing healing abilities after Kijima Matako shot her. Kagura was able catch the bullets with her hands and mouth. She also carries an parasol around, as protection for the sun, since the Yato species are averse to sunlight. The parasol also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Even without her parasol, Kagura is an incredible close range fighter. In the Bentendo Owee chapter, her fighting ability enabled her to be the first to defeat the final boss/Maou. Relationships Family * Umibouzu: Her biological father. She feels embarrassed in his presence because of his baldness. She would call Umibouzu as 'Papi' and after his hair is all gone, calls him Hage (literally meaning bald-head). Kagura's dream is to travel with him to become the best female alien hunter once she is strong enough to do so. * Kamui: Her biological older brother. She calls her brother Baka-nii-chan (a.k.a. stupid older brother). She hates him for leaving their mother bedridden but actually cares for him very much. Umibouzu highlighted that Kagura, in spite saying she hates Kamui, greatly wanted to save him from his destructiveness, in Episode 146. * Kouka: 'Her '''deceased '''biological mother. Her beautiful yet dangerous mother who both she and Kamui respect. She calls her 'Mami' in coordinance with 'Papi', which she calls her father. Not much is really known about her except for her higher than perfect combat skills shown on Lesson 579 along side Kankou, now 'Umibouzu, whilst the pursuit to woo her and tame the Orochies in the Yato home planet, Kounan. Friend & Allies * Sakata Gintoki: ]]Their relationship seems to be more like that of a "brother-sister kind" or a "father-daughter" relation, even though it isn't really nothing that simple. It is true that Kagura probably sees Gintoki as an older brother. Though at times, she had treated him like a father, like in Christmas occasions when she is expecting gifts. She greatly admires the man she calls "Gin-chan" and has picked up several of Gintoki's habits such as laziness and picking her nose. She wanted to wean Gintoki off strawberry milk in Episode 58. They do many different gags together and are usually partners in crime. As the series progresses, it could even be said that Kagura is a mini Gintoki. * Shimura Shinpachi: ]] Shinpachi is like a brother to Kagura, although Kagura is often not polite to him and even bullies him. In the Train Samurai Arc, Kagura has shown jealousy comparable to Shimura Tae when Eromes flirted with Shinpachi. Kagura refers to him simply as "Shinpachi". Kagura cares for him to the point that when he was getting beaten to death in Yoshiwara, it awakened her hidden Yato strength. * Sadaharu: ]] This Sadaharu is actually the 27th Sadaharu of pets she ever had. Since her another 27 (there's Sadaharu 28, 'killed' by Sougo) has been dead, she badly treasures Sadaharu #27. She adores the current Sadaharu very much, a lot of times cuddling with the dog whenever she feels upset. Gintoki and Shinpachi always seem to have a hard time controlling him, she does it with ease, because of Sadaharu's special affection for her and it also probably has something to do with her gargantuan strength. * Shimura Tae: ]] If Shinpachi is like a brother, then Otae is like a big sister for her. Kagura respects (and is scared of) Otae as she calls Otae "Anego" (a term usually used by gangsters to women whom they respect). Like many other characters in Gintama, she fears her cooking above all else. * Okita Sougo They can be viewed as rivals, but are still good friends. After the Cherry Blossom party, they would fight whenever they had a chance. She calls him 'Super Sadist'. In the Yagyu Arc when Kagura was in danger, he saves her while saying that only he was allowed to beat her and in Rokkaku Arc when Kagura was shot on the leg being chased by a group of terrorist, Okita helped her escape as he covered up for her. As stated by Shinpachi, the two do actually get along quite well. Ironically, Kagura also states, "I think this guy Okita likes me, uh-huh" ("that guy definitely likes me") in chapter 44/episode 27. Kagura is second known female Gintama characters (beside Mitsuba) who Sougo apologizes to. In addition, once Kagura and Sougo are pissed off, they attain an aura around them (Kagura's is red and Okita's is blue) and their fighting skills increase. On two occasions, (beetle and carnival) the auras fused together and turned purple. After the Shogun Assassination Arc, she stops Okita in the middle of a fight and talks some sense in him. ]] ]] In cheering him up she shows appreciation of how he protected the princess from her 'bothersome idiot' of a brother. Despite their ongoing rivalry towards each other they seem to care for one or another. In chapter 534/Episode 312 Okita manages to save Kagura in the last minute where she falls from the cliff. He holds on even though she seriously shouts to let go before the forthcoming arrows shoot their way. He also tries to protect her when he thought Nobume was trying to kill her. * Hasegawa Taizou: Kagura was the one who named Hasegawa as MADAO. * Katsura Kotarou: She also gets along well with Katsura, and Katsura calls her 'Leader' because Kagura insisted on wearing the red ninja costume in episode 43, since the red costume are usually worn by the group leader. She dislikes Katsura's idiocy about as much as Gintoki does but she often asks him for favors such as helping Kintaro and the old man meet. She also respects his strength and sometimes Katsura gives advice to her. * Soyo Hime: ]] She's the one who introduced Soyo to her favorite food Sukonbu. Kagura helps her for 'being a normal girl' for a day and dealing with the Shinsengumi, and took a purikura with her. They remain in good ties as Soyo even helped them get inside the castle during the Ikokku Keisei arc. * Imai Nobume: The two had been on good terms especially towards their mutual hatred for Sougo. Together with Soyo Hime, the three are called, "Sadistic Sisterhood Three". In the Farewell, Shinsegumi arc Kagura tried to convice her to stop her fightning because she believed it was not what Nobume really desired in her heart after seeing her tears. * Rokkaku Kirie: * Hongou Hisashi: In Episode 189. Enemies *'Kijima Matako' During Benizakura Arc, she was Kagura's primary opponent, much like Henpeita was Shinpachi's. Matako detests her for launching threats at Takasugi Shinsuke and for embarrassing her in front of Shinsuke. *'Abuto' A fellow Yato clansman. She and Shinpachi fought against Yato veteran who clearly overpowered them. When Shinpachi was almost killed by Abuto, Kagura lost all her sanity which led her to surrender herself to Yato's destructive nature. Her newly awakened, destructive power allowed her to defeat Abuto without much of an effort. He also noted that Kagura was also capable of defeating Hosen. *'Inoue': In Episode 4 Story She traveled to Earth with no money and no work experience but her physical strength, which a few people knew about. Kagura helped some local gangs while she she only knows fighting. The gang provided food and shelter and manipulated her in order to gain more turf and name. Kagura, having gotten tired of violence, decided to ran away. She first encountered Gintoki when Gintoki thought he had killed her after he ran over Kagura with his scooter. While Gintoki appeared not interested in helping Kagura escape, Shinpachi tried to help Kagura but they both ended up captured. Gintoki managed to save both of them, Kagura was so impressed that she wanted to learn more about Samurai and Bushido from Gintoki and she intends to stay at Yorozuya forever. She is staying at Gintoki's place at the moment, she sleeps in the cabinet shelf above Sadaharu in the Yorozuya office. Harusame Arc Kagura arrives with Gintokim and Shinpachim on his first assignment. When men listen to the stories his father missing girl, red-haired curiously watching Amanto placed in the garden shishi-odoshi (pl. Stukawka, bamboo fountain deterrent animals). Some time later, Kagura asks the bartender about the search. In the end, he resigned decides to take another fat kid and give him financers. Suddenly, the boy falls unconscious to the floor. It turns out that he took a new kind of drug. Kagura and Shinpachi waiting for Gintokiego, who went to use the bathroom, but long returns. When Kagura declares that he wants to look for him, the pirates attach a gun to her cheek. Both are intoxicated with drugs and taken by members of the Harusame. Daraku , one of the traders, Kagura unconscious intends to dump into the ocean. Girl hit him hard in the face, but the flies still bound hands down. Then he comes to the aid of her Gintoki. After the fight asked him to carry her on his back. Gengai Arc Mercenaries bring the speakers at the workshop Gengaia . Kagura plugs his ears when Shinpachi starts to sing. At the end of the garage out a sizable robot that attacks Gintokiego. Members Yorozui tie Gengaia, then rampant in his home. Girl throwing one of his robots, and some time later sitting on it while walking to the river.In the evening goes to the festival.Kagura gorging on sweets goes booth, where he works Hasegawa. The girl decides to play shooting for prizes. Its first goal is glasses man. Then the game joins Sougo. They compete with each other until the play is not interrupted by the attack of robots Gengaia. The infuriated destroy another machine that has not coped Shinsengumi. Rengokukan Arc Okita Sougo offered to Yorozuya a job which involved them tracking down the champion of Rengokukan, Kidoumaru. They later found out that Kidoumaru raised dozens of orphaned children and in the end tried to aid them to escape from the wrath of Tendoshu. Kidoumaru was killed by the new Rengokukan champion, Onijishi, as he was escaping with the children. Later on, the children asked Yorozuya to avenge their sensei's murder as they offer to give away their toys as payment. After Gintoki finishes his speech to Hijikata ignoring his warning of not to interfere, she decides to join him along with Shinpachi. When Gin finishes off Onijishi in their revenge mask, she enters the arena with Shinpachi to fight the Rengokukan forces. The Shinsengumi then also show up to arrest the Rengokukan owners even though their interference would have cost them their heads. Memory Loss Arc Kagura and Shinpachi drag an anmesia-stricken Gintoki around town. Kagura and Shinpachi tried to restore his memory, almost succeeding few times, but always returning back to start by outside interference. They met with various characters like Otose, Catherine, Katsura, Sachan, Otae and Kondo. When their place becomes a crash landing pad for Sakamoto Tatsuma's spaceship, Gintoki encourages them to live on without him and disbanded the Yorozuya. Despite their attempts to reason him, Gin leaves them behind. Kagura remains in the remnants of the Yorozuya shop waiting until Gin comes home. She is later joined by Shinpachi, who feels that Gintoki's memory tree has withered and their existance is like a small branch of the tree, not being able to rustle Gintoki's memories. But Kagura believes that even if she is just one branch in his memory tree, Gin will come back, so she'll still cling and believe in him. After that, Shinpachi joins her and they wait together for Gin's return. With a tip from Otose, they learn of a "silver-haired worker" in the Justaway factory. Kagura and Shipachi arrive just in time to protect Gintoki from harm along with the Shinsengumi, only to trigger his memories. After Gin destroyed the cannon that was threatening Edo, Gin walked away telling Shinpachi and Kagura that "We are going home". Umibozu Arc Kagura picks up the phone only to mistaken a scam as Gintoki in real trouble with hitting a pregnant woman, and in need of help at the bank! She rushes over and empties a bag of rice all over the floor (pun in Japanese, their "deposit" furikomu, sounds like "swing rice" furikome). A dangerous parasitic alien grabs Kagura and pulls her in, so she grabs Gintoki and Shinpachi so they'll all be eaten, but they're saved... by Umibozu. A father that has been always monster-hunter on other worlds, and now wants to take her back to an empty home. Kagura objects vehemenantly, saying, "Papi does what he wants, I'll also do what I want. I came to Earth of my own accord, I'll leave of my own accord." Her father insists she leave with him, and their building-destroying fight ensues. But once Gintoki tells her leave, Kagura loses heart to continue fighting. They get seats on the next ship out to space, with her father lecturing her not to trust others as they only see a Yato, someone to be used or hated. She looks out the ship's window to see Shinpachi, yelling for her while fending off guards - and then the parasitic alien attacks again, this time much bigger and with much more people in danger. She fights it, and tries to use her strength to help people, but eventually tires, becomes injured, and is absorbed into the alien's core. Then Gintoki taunts her with eating Sukonbu without her, and she erupts free for the food. At the end of the day, one of the letters she tried to send to her father finally reaches him, and he allows her to stay, to train until one day she could accompany him monster-hunting. Train Samurai Arc ]] Kagura together with Gintoki opens a bag designed for Shinpachiego. First, he assumes the head band with cat ears, and then is eating his cake. Between her and srebrnowłosym samurai it comes to a short discussion on the bacteria that finally breaks the enraged Shinpachi. It turns out that earlier also read his letter. While the bespectacled busy pondering, Kagura and Gintoki laugh behind his back. Some time later, Kagura, Gintoki and Otae camouflage sitting at a table where Shinpachiego observe during his date with Eromes . When Amanto topping up tea and starts doing sweet faces, Kagura angrily rips the newspaper. After the departure of Shinpachiego and his companions to the hotel, Kagura sitting by the door where followers inside the building. At one point sees Eromes. When a woman avoids flying toward her bokuto and confesses the whole truth, and Tae Kagura jump off the roof, destroying the pole, she was sitting. She is surprised that in defending the Cat Tortellini becomes Shinpachi. After a short speech, lover boy hit unrealized, for which Kagura rewarded him with applause. Go-Ninja Arc Kagura dressed as a Red Ninja. Katsura wanted to take the red suit because "leaders wear it", but Kagura stated that she's the leader so Katsura started calling her 'leader'. Inugami Arc Kagura feeds Sadaharu Gintoki's strawberry milk. Sadaharu undergoes a massive growth spurt, his head busting through the Yorozuya roof. The residents don't like it, throwing stuff at the dog, but Kagura protects him and keeps him company, rain or shine. One resident throws a rock that hits Kagura, making her bleed. This angers Sadaharu and he goes insane and grows big enough to rip out of the Yorozuya. They team up with two priestesses to capture him and send him back to his former size. Infant Strife Arc Gintoki finds the baby with a note in front of the Yorozuya and once he introduces him to Kagura she attempts to breast feed him. She also is quickly fond of him and is willing to carry him. Mother Arc The Yorozuya is tasked to finding a son. Kagura is first shown sleepy and crusty-eyes, tumbling out of her bed. Benizakura Arc When Kagura heard about Katsura's disappearance, she went looking for him. Kagura found a mysterious near Kabukicho, so she decided to investigate. She drew a map, and gave it to Sadaharu , then told him to give it to Gintoki and Shinpachi . As Kagura investigated the ship, she saw Takasugi Shinsuke standing at the front of the ship. Holding her Umbrella (Parasol) into his head, and asking him who was he, in reply, he turned his head and smiled with fierce eyes. Just a few seconds then Kijima Matako started shooting bullets towards Kagura. Kagura then dodged them and shot bullets at her, but Matako dodged them. Just then, Kagura started stating that Matako's panties were stained in front of Takasugi. Then Matako disagrees and says that she changes themm everyday. And Kagura suddenly jumps and Matako falls down then calls Takechi Henpeita for help. A group of men gather around Kagura and start attacking her, but Kagura defeats every one of them. Matako shoots two bullets at her shoulder and her foot. Then Kagura shows her quick healing skills and gets up. Fuyo Arc Kagura took Tama's head from the garbage dump, thinking it was a head used to crack eggs with. She named it 'Tama' and refused to have it thrown away. Yagyu Arc To win Otae back, Kagura and the others must face off against the Yagyuu in a game in which they must break the opponents' dishes. Before the game even starts, Kagura crushes her own dish when she decides to place it underfoot. Hijikata helps her to find another dish but she insists that she wants to use a really big dish. Ultimately, she attaches two smaller dishes to her chest and Hijikata is forced to use the big dish that she initially wanted. Kagura faces off against Nishino Tsukamu. During the battle, she breaks her wrist and is thrown into Okita, interrupting his own battle. Okita attempts to fix Kagura's wrist by snapping it back but this painful action only incurs Kagura's wrath, causing her to crush Okita's leg in retaliation. Realizing the limitations of their handicaps, they team up against Nishino with Okita atop Kagura's shoulders. The battle is won when Kagura hurls Okita into Nishino, resulting in a double KO. When the two victims are discovered by Kondou and Shinpachi, they are disgusted by the perpetrator's actions. Shinpachi later discovers via a cellphone photo of Kagura standing victorious over the two that Kagura was the one responsible for the two's demise. Hardboiled Detective Arc Hasegawa Prosecution Arc Kagura helps Gintoki in the case by throwing pictures of scandalous material around the court. Owee Arc A brand new game console is hitting the streets of Edo... The Owee! The Yorozuya and Shinsengumi compete against each other for the Owee. Katsura v.s. Kondo in dating sims and Yamazaki v.s. Shinpachi in Tetris. The final match is a tag team battle in a role-playing game simulator. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Ryugujo Arc Kagura caught Kamenashi videotaping girls in their swimsuits and proceeded to beat him up. Later on after being stranded on an island, to her embarrassment she was seen by Gintoki, Shinpachi, Hasegawa, and Otae relaxing by the beach and saying that Laputa was definitely at the large cloud in the sky. Then, they saw Katsura. He was drawing an SOS with his piss and was singing Taiyo no Komachi Angel. He saw a giant cloud and stated that Takizawa Crystal must be there and ran out of piss. He also protected the SOS from the waves with his body, making Gintoki and Shinpachi furious. They talked about their situation and made three groups. Katsura, Kagura and Gintoki were in charge of exploring the island. Katsura and his group found a giant box in the forest. Katsura accidentally touched the box and a gas came out of it. Gintoki managed to save Kagura but they turned into old mans. Turtles appeared on the shore and attacked them and they got caught.In the prison, they started to talk about their strategies Kagura thought Gintoki was eating something and attacked him. Katsura got disturbed by the noise and stated that kids must stop playing with the mega drive and go outside. Some turtles appeared. They took Otae and left. Then Kamenashi came and pushed the guard to the bars to make them take the keys, but Kagura kicked the bars down. The turtles attacked them but Kyubei and Kagura defeated them.They went into the palace and Kamenashi told them to act like turtles, resulting in Kagura acting like laying some eggs and making Shinpachi crazy. Kamenashi told everyone that Otohime is doing this to make everyone look ugly, so she can be the most beautiful creature. Before they went to take Otae back, Kamenashi used spouzer to divide their power equally, but the spouzer got destroyed as Gintoki and Katsura were too much of a burden. The soldiers found them and started to attack. Kagura and Kyubei fastly escaped as they didn’t want to be team up with Katsura or Gintoki. Kyuubei and Kagura then came to save Tae and freed her from the rope, they teamed up to kill the sharks as well as Otohime's subordinates. Otohime let the poison spread inside her palace, and Kagura got old.While Otohime was trying to stop Gintoki, she jumped on her and thought she was Michuko and desperately wanted food from her. In the end, they won and everyone in Edo got back to their old selves. Otohime got stuck under the parts of the cannon that was destroyed. Kagura helped the others to save her. Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Kagura sleepy appears in the apartment as a screwdriver. Some time later the three of them mercenaries sitting in a cafe, where they talk about foreign deforming their bodies. It turns out that strangers are addicted to the game Mon-Hun (Monkey Hunter). Separate and each logs on to the game. Kagura creating your avatar decided to create himself on the red-haired giant warrior with a scar on his face and katana on the back. Along with Gintoki invades administrators games, treats them and undresses to then fry in the fire. They flee when he pounces on them a bunch of angry pigs During the game, they learn that they must find a hunter M. encounter while searching for related to the girl hanging over the fire, but after the release comes out, it is Sa-chan . Before them, followed by another creature. This time bigger and a white coat. Rescues them from the oppression of the mysterious M, declaring that all the time waiting for them. M leads them to the temple, where the legendary beast. He is convinced that soon there will be also Amanto. His words come true, for soon coming couple of aliens who join their group. Shortly after that, it turns out that strangers aliens are actually Sougo and Hijikata . After the game we all come together in one restaurant. Kagura busy food not included in the conversation. However, when it starts to get upset Katsura throws herself at him with Sougo. A week later it turns out that mercenaries founded the company engaged in moving. Kagura is eating up after a nap sukonbu and looks out the window. When on the road appears Sa-chan, Gintoki hits in her truck. Woman pointing them a place to stay Amanto. Some time later they hit by car in an alien ship. Kagura comes into the room and throws herself into one of the aliens. Ghost Ryokan Arc Kintaro Arc Sadaharu was looking bad so Kagura convinced Gintoki to thake him to a veterinary. Sadaharu had eaten a human-sized doll and he puked it. Gintoki and Shinpachi, looking very pale, took the doll and went home, making Kagura think if they are sick. Katsura appeared and started to talk with Kagura. He said that he came here to show Elizabeth to a doctor. Suddenly, they heard a doctor talking with someone about a dying dog and its dying master. At night, Kagura went to see the dog and saw Katsura near him. Katsura told her the dog’s story and Kagura convinced Katsura to take the dog to see his master one last time, but when Kintarou got out of his cage, he kicked Katsura and stated that he won’t see the old man. They went out to drink something. Kintarou introduced himself as a planet eater and started to how he came to the earth. Kagura got bored and wanted to go home, but Katsura convinced her to bring Kintarou to his master. They all started to ride on Sadaharu, and go to Kintarou’s master, but the cats, planet pukers, started to pursue them. Katsura tried to convince them and when he failed, he jumped towards them to draw their attention, but the cats didn’t look at him and fell to the ground. Kagura used Kintarou as a bait and lots of cats caught him, but Kintarou used his ultimate move Candlelight Last Sparkling, and managed to throw all of the planet pukers. Kintarou looked very tired but Kagura stated that it was just an ordinary flip. They took shelter in a park. Kintarou had exhausted himself so he only had five candles left in his life gauge, but Kagura stated that it is very dark and switched one of candles with her firework, but it melted one of the candles. Sadaharu extinguished it by pissing on them. Only three candles were left. Kagura wanted Kintarou to see the old man, but Kintarou told her about the bad relationship between them. While they were talking, the old man suddenly appeared in front of them with a leash in his hand and surprised them. When Kintarou got out, cats saw him, but Kagura stopped them. Kintarou caught the leash and started to go with the old man. Kagura, with Sadaharu, later came to the place that old man and Kintarou died and left some flowers for them. Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Gintoki finds a small thief on the streets. Kagura, Gintoki, and Shinpachi go down to the Yoshiwara to try and find Hinowa, the supposed mother of the thief. She meets her borther and his other yato fighters. As Gintoki fights Hosen, she defeats Abuto (a yato) and at the end he sates that he is not to be blamed for his defeat for he had been fighting against someone who could defeat Hosen. She defeats Abuto because he broke her "chain" of sanity by hurting Shinpachi and she turned into a "damn monster". Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Red Spider Arc Kagura and Shinpachi help in putting out the fires by cutting Jiraia's web strings. Character Poll Arc In the popularity poll, Kagura got #6. The plot centers around someone sabotaging those of higher rank for personal gain. The first time we see Kagura during this arc is in a warehouse (?) where the higher ranked characters were hiding. There is one scene where she is threatening to kill Sougo. ]] All of the higher ranked characters try to hide in a hotel which is owned by a friend of Gintoki's. They feign cooperation but are actually still out to get each other. Shinpachi runs in to warn the others about the invaders, which consisted of Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyubei, and Sacchan, and had named themselves "Diamond Perfume." However, Okita catches Shinpachi and thinks he is turning on them, as Hasegawa is hanging tied up and naked from the ceiling. Gintoki rescues Pachi by pulling down Sogo's pants, then Kondo pulls Gintoki's, and Kagura comes in and pulls down Kondo's. Soon after, Diamond Perfume arrives and Kagura quickly switches sides and joins them, bringing all of the ladies' ranks up to 6 with hers. It turns into a mess with girls vs. guys, and Kagura's opponent is Sogo. The perpetrator of the whole event turns out to be Yamazaki. Shinpachi and Yamazaki eventually come to terms with their rankings, and then the "gods" grants them both with #1. The rest of the characters pretend to rejoice this, but then throw both of them off the side of the building. Rokkaku Arc This arc starts off with Sogo buying cakes, then getting stabbed by a girl on the street who claims she is avenging her father's death. But he had a bottle of Tabasco to block the blade, and the sauce spills over the cakes. After this, Sogo brings the girl (named Kirie) to Yorozuya to ask them to take care of her (though he mentions selling her off) and leaves them with money. As he is leaving, Kagura eats the Tabasco-laden cakes and swears she will join Kirie's quest in killing Sogo. She befriends Kirie and listens to her story. Later on, she sneaks up behind Sogo, her umbrella raised threateningly to his head, and asks him what he is hiding. She tells him to just tell Kirie to her face. But Sogo tells her that there are some things in this world that no one should know. Immediately after he says this, a group of malicious-looking men surround them, with Kirie. The next scene has Sogo, Kagura, and Kirie tied to a pillar in a dark building, with the men watching them. We find out the story from Sogo's old partner, Kamiyama. It turns out he was the one who killed him, not Sogo, but Sogo shouldered the blame because he wanted to protect what the father had tried to protect–his family. It cuts back to the captives, and the leader of the faction that captured them tries to tell Kirie that her father was really working with them, but Kagura knocks her out with a head bump before she can hear the story. ]] The three eventually escape by Sogo having to take a dump and sending the men into a frenzy, and Kagura throws up, creating a flood that has the men slipping. Kagura throws Kirie over her shoulder and the three run. But while they are running, Kagura gets sniped in the leg. They hide behind a broken wall and Sogo tells Kagura Kirie's story, thinking Kirie was still asleep, though she was actuallly awake. Kagura is doubtful at first about Sogo's actions, but he explains himself. Then the men from the faction show up and attack. Okita covers for Kagura and tells her to run with Kirie. Reluctantly, she does so. Sogo fights until the Shinsengumi and the rest of Yorozuya show up to help. Then there is a scene of Kagura supporting a crying Kirie, comforting her. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Kagura takes on Saigou Tokumori, destroying his hammer and knocking him out (kinda). Later, she helps Shinpachi and Catherine rescue Saigou Tokumori's son, Teruhiko. Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc A very adult Kagura returns. Scandal Arc A brief appearance in the beginning, where Kagura is helped home by Shinpachi while Gintoki and the rest continue their all-night party. A brief appearance at the end, where she joins in the laughter at Gin-chan's expense. Vacation Arc Renho Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc When Gintoki first disappeared, Kagura and Shinpachi ordered a replacement from Hiraga Gengai, which, after a few upgrades, became Kintoki. But things got out of hand, and she and Shinpachi were among many who got brainwashed under Sakata Kintoki's hypnosis wave. Their memories were altered so that they believed Kintoki was the true leader of Yorozuya from the very beginning of the anime. They couldn't recognize Gintoki anymore, so when Gintoki attacked Kintoki, they lept to defend Kintoki. But when Gintoki risked his life for a "stranger," they had to help him as well, which left them confused, and even more so when Gintoki left with a sad farewell. They confronted Kintoki in an alley, and he returned all their memories, an experience that knocked them out. Slowly coming back, they realized their big mistake, and with the help of Otae, returned to Gintoki's side. Courtesan of a Nation Arc. 's legs to the bars in Episode 258]] In order to find the courtesan Suzuran's lover within the shogun's palace, Kagura asked her friend, Soyo Hime, to let her, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Tsukuyo inside. As a distraction for the bodyguards, they started playing kick the can, with Kagura running off to hide with Soyo Hime. Later on after getting out of their prison cell, Kagura helped her companions storm through the palace guards to fight Tokugawa Sada Sada and bring Suzuran's lover, Rotten Maizou, to see the old courtesan after decades of being unable to reunite with her. Beam Sword Style Arc Freeze Time Arc Dekoboko Arc Confessional Arc As an anonymous confessor, Kagura claimed to have come to earth to marry, and that her husband was a 'diarrhea bastard'. She then complained about his personality and his smell, and admitted that in her annoyance at him she tried drawing on his face while he was sleeping. In an accident a half of a mop pierced her husband, but she left him still impaled. Not knowing the confessor's identity, Gintoki told Tama to say that the girl actually did good, and then realized he had half of a mop stuck on his ass. Soul Switch Arc She and Sougo & Katsura and Elizabeth they switch bodies. Kagura in Katsura's body. Kagura's Boyfriend Arc After receiving a love confession letter, Kagura agreed to become the girlfriend of her friend, Dai-chan. During a dinner of sekihan with Gintoki, Shinpachi, and her father, Kagura was asked if she really got a boyfriend, and Kagura answered that she decided to at least date the guy in respect to the effort he put in his letter. Both Gintoki and Kagura's father, Umibouzu, protested and demanded that Kagura introduce them to her boyfriend, hoping they'd intimidate the guy away from Kagura. Much to their and Shinpachi's shock, Kagura's boyfriend turned out to be a gigantic amanto prince who intended to take Kagura back to his home planet and marry her. Kagura was surprised as she didn't know he had that kind of plan, though in her annoyance with Gintoki and Umibouzu's behavior she said she didn't mind marrying Dai. She and Dai then left for the park. Not really knowing much about love and dating, Kagura said she and Dai would be just like friends, and she didn't mind if Dai fell in love with someone else as that just how love rolled. She then said that she and Dai would just have a long-distance relationship as she didn't intend to leave Earth because the people who love her, Gintoki, Umibouzu, and Shinpachi, were there. Not accepting Kagura's decision, Dai knocked her out with his breath and kidnapped her. At the shogun's palace, Umibouzu and Gintoki asked Soyo-hime where Kagura and Dai often went to play. They immediately left in search for them afterwards, leaving Shinpachi finding out that Dai's family had a royal tradition where they'd destroy the planet of the female they've chosen to marry in order to keep the genetic information for themselves. Mistaking Kagura for an earthling, Dai and his race would then destroy earth. In the middle of the impromptu wedding ceremony, Shinpachi kicked the giant priest which caused him to accidentally kiss Dai. Gintoki and Umibouzu then defeat the giant prince's guards and knock out Dai. Having woken up from her sleep by the disturbance, Kagura beat Gintoki and Umibouzu down. When Prince Dai got back to his home planet, he sent Kagura a letter apologizing for his actions and saying that he learned a great deal about fathers, and in a PS he mentioned being interested in the 'father' (priest) he had at his and Kagura's disrupted wedding. Kagura wrote him back saying she still didn't know the difference between parental and romantic love, but she was still happy to have Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Umibouzu as her 'boyfriends'. HDZ48 Arc Shogun Assassination Arc As part of an escort team to guard the shogun during his secret transfer to Iga, Kagura disguised as the shogun along with Gintoki and Shinpachi. During an ambush by Iga ninja, Kagura was pulled down to the ground up to her neck by Fujibayashi Gaimon, one of Iga's three leaders. She was saved from having her head crushed by Hijikata who sliced off Fujibayashi's leg. Later on at Iga, she and Gintoki and Shinpachi ran away with the shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige to safety but were ambushed by a group of yato led by Abuto. They were soon joined by Kondou, Hijikata, and Momochi Rappa, and eventually separated from them so they could bring the shogun to a hidden passageway. At the passageway's location she and Gintoki attacked Kamui and Takasugi respectively, and Kagura faced off with Kamui. Kamui underestimated Kagura, but Kagura didn't give up in attacking him and even used his still healing injuries against him. Their fight was cut short, however, when Naraku forces arrived and attacked them. She and Kamui fought back and returned to the bloodied Gintoki and Takasugi. Kagura picked up Gintoki to bring him to safety while Kamui did the same for Takasugi. In the end she bade farewell to the shogun Sada Sada and her friend Soyo-hime, who were both going to fly to a safe place to hide, gather allies, and establish a new administration. She then received a letter from Soyo-hime saying they were safe and that her brother still had friends and allies.. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc News of the shogun's death saddened Kagura, and she and Shinpachi watched the funeral procession from an alleyway and saw Soyo-hime. Some time later Kagura and Sadaharu came across Okita who was surrounded by Jouishishi. She then told Okita that because of him, Soyo-hime, whom Okita had protected from Kamui's group's attack, couldn't eat livers and offal, and that she's preparing a feast of Okita's favorite food as thanks. Claiming that Okita saved two girls (the other being her, through Kamui's injury in his right hand that Kagura had taken advantage of during their fight), Kagura told him that even if he didn't wear his uniform, everyone would still see Okita (and the others) as shinsengumi officers-- the police who saved and protected people. Kagura then joined the Shinsengumi-Joui-Yorozuya alliance in rescuing Kondo, Matsudaira, and Katsura. Faced with a problem scaling a cliff with no footholds, Kagura tied a rope around Okita (and later also Hijikata) and hurled him to the cliff, embedding him halfway through. While they were being rained upon with arrows by Naraku forces from the top of the cliff, Kagura attempted to charge through, telling everyone to hide behind the safety of her umbrella. But an arrow destroyed the part she was holding on to, and Kagura fell back down. Okita caught her, and even when Kagura shouted at him to let go or he'd get injured by the arrows coming their way, Okita refused to do so. Later on, in retaliation to Kagura throwing him to the cliff, Okita threw Kagura all the way up, hitting a Naraku member. During Okita's fight with Nobume, Kagura came in between them, claiming that they both weren't truly serious in their fight, and that Nobume was really not a bad person. She then asked Nobume to not cry anymore, and told her she was free to live the way she wanted to, instead of forcing herself to do things she didn't want to. As Nobume was about to be attacked by Utsuro, Kagura intervened by stopping Utsuro with her umbrella. Counter-attacking, she kicked Utsuro only to be stopped by Utsuro punching her leg and kicking her away. While Okita distracted Utsuro, she charged him from behind with Nobume and was stopped by Utsuro grabbing her parasol and throwing her away. Later, she stopped Utsuro from harming Gintoki by grabbing his (Utsuro's) sword. After retreating from their battle with Utsuro, she supported Nobume but drops her and continues to fight oncoming Naraku soldiers. Later, as they run to the ship, she helps Okita to again support Nobume. 'Gintama Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya' The trailer for the upcoming second Gintama movie shows a grown-up Kagura wearing a cheongsam with the designs of Gintoki's kimono and a huge umbrella as her accessory. She is shown in the first section as Gintoki finds a film pirate (someone who films the movies in the theater illegally) and Gintoki gives her a "queen" film clip. This will help her memory in the end. Then, once Gintoki was teleported into the future, she was shown again as a sexy adult (where Gintoki mentions his shock that someone who formerly had negative sex appeal could be so hot), and she defeats a gang with Shinpachi (also an adult). She was the one who explained to Gintoki his death. Apparently, he went and disappeared for years. The last that was heard of him was that he ate something bad (a mushroom?) and then he kicked the bucket and just died or is still taking a dump for five years. When Gintoki sacrificed himself (because he was the source of the white disease) so that the future would be a better place she was crying until her memory was replaced and she sat there wondering why tears were dripping from her eyes. When Gintoki was in the Joui War battle, in the past, she and the rest of the crew with the future Shinsengumi and the future rebels help him defeat the enemies and the mages. The movie ends with present day, with hints that they have no memory of what happened, so the anime/manga series could go on with no change. Trivia * Kagura is most likely based on "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter": Kaguya Hime. * Kagura's blood type is A. * Her favourite color is red. * Kagura always adds ''-aru'' in her sentences, something which is believed to be a "Chinese Accent", and speaks in Chinese accent. * She is the first Shonen Jump heroine to vomit. *Otae is the only woman Kagura is afraid of and respects the most. *She is the one who gave Tsukuyo the nickname "Tsukky". *Tsukuyo, Nobume, and Kagura called themselves 'Keisei' during the Ikokku Keisei arc, which means 'castle destroyer' based on their intentions to destroy the castle. Keisei may also mean a prostitute/courtesan. *Her Gender Bender form is somewhat similar to a Dynasty Warriors' Xiahou Dun in his third game appearance. She even called herself Kagura Dun in her male form. *Her favourite snack is sukonbu. *In Episode 10 she had a pet rabbit that was sleeping with her. Kagura had a nightmare and squeezed it so hard that it died. *In The Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya, Kagura became a tsundere. *Kagura has the same voice actress as Happy from Fairy Tail, Kurosaki Karin from Bleach,Taiga Aisaka from Toradora!, Suzuya Juuzou from Tokyo Ghoul, Sukuna Gojou from K Return of Kings, Monica Adenauer from Yakitate!! Japan, Murumo from Mirumo de Pon!, Louise Françoise from Zero no Tsukaima. Battles Quotes *(To Inoue) "I like to fight. That's the Yato instinct, I can't go against it. That's why I'll fight with my Yato blood. I'm going to fight to change." * (To Inoue) "I've had enough of using money from hurting people, even the food's taste turn bad! A furikake gohan after a day of hard work is more delicious!" *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "Sorry, but I don't want to become a burden, bye bye." *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "It hasn't withered, I won't let it wither. We might be little branches, but if the branches break then the tree will really wither. That's why I won't break. Even if winter comes and leaves fall off, if the wind comes and breaks all the little branches, I'll be the last branch that won't break. I'm sure we'll be together in the end." * (To Banzou along with Shimura Shinpachi) "If you want to shoot then go ahead and shoot, whether Edo burns or what ever that has nothing to do with me! But if you shoot this person, it'll be a problem." * (To Sakata Gintoki along with Shimura Shinpachi) "Without you saying, we're already living how we wanted to. We're here because we wanted to. We're with you because we wanted to." * (To Umibouzu) "And just what would I gain if I go back to that place? I'll stop at a tree when I like it and I'll fly when I like it." * (To Umibouzu) "How I live and where I live is up to me, got it!" *''(To Sadaharu)'' "Sadaharu. You don't have to worry a thing, no matter what people say I won't abondon you. No matter how big you've become, I'll always protect you." *(To Abuto) "I stand on the battlefield to protect what's important to me. And if anyone's to stand in my way, I don't care if it's one of my kind, my brother or anyone else... I'll crush them all!" *(To Katsura Kotarou) "Zura, what brings you here? Did you come to an animal hospital because regular hospitals won't touch you?" *(To Saigou Tokumori ) "Don't underestimate the Yorozuya. We won't let you hurt anyone else. You won't have your way around here. We aren't alone! Now that the three members of Yorozuya are together, you won't be taking anything else from us! It's time to show you the power that has kept Yorozuya safe." *(To Sakata Gintoki) "Enough already. Neither you or Gran get it. If you shoulder the burden alone and leave us behind...how are we supposed to be happy you saved our lives? How are we supposed to be happy that Gran saved us if she's gone? If you're gone, life won't be any fun!" *(To Kintarou) "Even if it's a short life, burn hot and bright and overtake the moment. That's my way of life." *(To Kintarou) "Hurry! Hurry and go! How long must he walk alone?! I'm not telling you to say good-bye. Go tell him to die. Curse and rant at him until the very end. Stay and fight with him. Stay and die with him! And that'll do...for the two of you. That's what you two are." * (To Okita Sougo) " Showing us such a disgusting thing... What the hell am I gonna do if I can't sleep you Bastard?!" * (To Okita Sougo) "I heard. How you protected Soyo-chan back then. From that bothersome idiot. (..) Even if the Shinsengumi gone, the life that was saved thanks to you is still there, yes? It does not change that you protected two girls, yes? Do not worry... If you do not wear that thing, we know, we know that you are our police. No matter what you guys are doing in the future, we know. " * (To Kamui) "Stupid brother like you better fight with him sister, rather than with country!" *(To General Gero) "I don't care what you do to stop the conquest of the earth. But there's two things we mustn't interfere with when it comes to this dog. That's the time to eat and the time to take a walk!" *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "Everyone in Edo's like that. They're so cold and insensitive towards people. That's the smart way to live your life. People like you who care about other people are idiots. In the end, the idiots are just used. But I like those idiots better." *(To Imai Nobume) "But please do not cry anymore. Please do not lie to yourself anymore." Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya * (To Gintoki) " Its true, there's no way to get what we lost back. But Gin-chan will come back someday. He'll stumble in, throwing up, and he'll be back. If there's no one left on the planet, who's going to put a blanket on that drunken idiot?" * (To Gintoki) " You really are just like him. You show up and reform the Yorozuya, then disappear when you feel like it. Will Gin-chan come back once everything is taken care of? Once the virus is gone and Edo is back to normal, will Gin-chan come back? Or are we going to split up after you're gone?" * (To Gintoki) " I'm not going to care when you're gone. If you're around, it'll mess up the balance in the Yorozuya when Gin-chan comes back. And I don't need the two of you fighting over a price like me. Once you're done, you should leave and never come back. You don't need to worry, I'll tell Gin-chan. That for a while, there was someone as worthless as him in the Yorozuya. We'll remember that there was another member of the Yorozuya." * (To Gintoki) " Where are you going? Don't you know? This film... There's no point if you only have one of them. It only counts if you have all three. Its a three-in-one collectible!" * (To Gintoki along with Shinpachi) " You created a peaceful future, and we're going to wreck it. You gave your life to protect our future, but we chose... To bring you back to that future!" * (To Yorozuya) " Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu. Let me get a good look at you. There's no guarantee that we'll work as the Yorozuya in the future. So this might be the end. I want to get a good look at you three." References __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Amanto Category:Yato Tribe